Jessica Tendonin
Jessica Wallace Tendonin (Born April 27, 1983), is a professional American eWrestler. Tendonin is currently signed to SCW and makes part-time appearances in 450W. Tendonin is currently a recognized eighteen time World Champion, and holds six Hall of Fame Nominations as well as three active Inductions. Tendonin is noted for her size, looks, and precedent setting career success. Personal life Born in Shaker Heights, Ohio in 1983, Jessica is the second child of Sean & Nathaly Elisia Wallace. Jessica was born into an upper-middle-class family, her father a real estate and stock market genius who had initially won twenty seven million dollars on his first lottery ticket shortly before the birth of his first daughter, Ashley. By the time all three children could walk and talk, Wallace had made a fortune in his arena. In junior high, a pivotal turning point in her life was when she began helping her father restore his 1971 Dodge 426 HEMI Challenger. Always her father's little girl, Jessica often hovered under him, hanging out with him around the house, riding with him to the store just to pick up one thing. Jessica followed her father around whenever she could, provided she didn't have other important things to do. During one summer, Jessica was outside playing with her sister and brother when she heard Sean Wallace banging around in the garage. She entered to find him sitting on the floor, leaning again a wall, almost in tears. Over the past few years, the challenger he had driven since he bought it new while still in high school had become a large rolling metal package in need of dire repair. Jessica had sat with her father, talking with him about the car, school, his childhood, and a host of other things. Finally, Sean decided he was going to sell it. But Jessica had a better idea. She convinced him to keep it, under the promise that she would help him repair and restore it. The following week, the process began. That day was a huge turning point in Jessica's life, as it started her love of performance cars, specifically the Challenger. By the time Jessica graduated junior high, she had taught herself to speak French, adding it to her list of English and Spanish. Always big for her age, Jessica eventually caught up to her sister in size and then surpassed her. At five foot ten inches tall in the sixth grade, Jessica continued to grow until her first year of high school, where she was six foot two and weighed roughly one hundred and fifty pounds. She ran track, and eventually got involved in wrestling, something her sister had been doing since middle school. As a child and teenager, Jessica suffered from Asthma, and as a result, she couldn't compete in many sports. She still ran around the track, but she was not part of any team or club. Her sister, on the other hand, had ran track, played volleyball, and wrestling in junior, but dropped to just wrestling when the pair of them reached high school. In high school, Jessica's Asthma had calmed down a great deal, and she was able to consider one or two things to participate in for extra activities at school. With some coaxing from her sister, Jessica got involved in wrestling. With a brief size advantage, Jessica learned the mat skills quickly, but her greatest opponents was always her smaller, but older sister, Ashley, who had much more time on the mat. Jessica stuck with wrestling and track throughout her high school years, though she didn't compete in track. In the final week of school, there was a brawl that the Wallace sisters were involved in. Jessica allegedly knocked out three people, including an instructor, and injured four more people, breaking an arm of a freshman. Jessica married the leader of the Tendonin (e)Xchange in 2003 at the age of 20, and has been married to Lucius Tendonin since. The couple gave birth to a set of triplets in November of 2013, though the circumstances regarding the birth as suspicious, as for most of 2013, Jessica Tendonin was featured on many events, notably winning the UHW Supreme Championship (first female) the day before her 30th birthday (4/26/2013), winning the 2CW Heavyweight Championship in September, and defending the UHW Supreme Championship against Eric Herrera, defeating him throughout the year in UHW, as well as others such as Nate Redman, and the legendary Sickle. Xtreme Professional Wrestling After a one off appearance in New Edge Wrestling, Tendonin returned to XPW yet again in the closing months of 2013, and after over six years from the time a Tendonin inked a contract with XPW, the Tendonin name was on XPW Gold as Jessica would win the XPW Tag Team Championship, paired with Shiv, then current XPW Undisputed Champion. The team didn’t last long, though, as eventually, Shiv began to show lackluster effort, even leading up to the triple threat match for his championship against the returning Fozzy Ozborne and his own partner, Jessica Tendonin. Fozzy won the XPW Championship amidst a growing rivalry between himself and the leader of the Order of the Dragon, Jessica. Later, Jessica would challenge Fozzy to a singles match, to which Fozzy wiggles his way out of, citing grievances with the staff of XPW and an extreme displeasure of certain members of the company for reasons that will be left out of this section. Eventually, with the new management in XPW, Fozzy’s cries fell on deaf ears and after a rather public confrontation, he was fired from XPW and stripped of the XPW Undisputed Championship. Jessica, while happy to see Fozzy gone, was annoyed that she didn’t get another match against him, as she had two losses against him, but was sure she could defeat him. In April 2014, it was announced that XPW would no longer be entertaining the idea of inter-gender bouts. This prompted Jessica’s rage and she went back and forth with the owner of XPW over the unfairness of the rule, in that she and her tag team partner Candice Karicia Kingston (who had replaced Shiv two shows prior by defending and being award his half of the championship) were being forced to forfeit the XPW World Tag Team Championships, on the basis of their gender alone. When Feral Destruction won the XPW Tag Titles in 2012, Lynn Brewster became the first woman to win the title. In 2013, Jessica followed as the second, and then trumped Lynn’s win when Dragon’s Clutch reunited to win the title in 2014, as the first female tag team champions in company history. The decision to remove them as Champion has caused Jessica and her associates (Tendonin Xchange, Order of the Dragon, The Empire) to alter some plans they had, as Jessica is unwilling to accept that the XPW tag titles no longer bear the Tendonin name after the work she put into getting it. April 2014 saw the birth of the DEA on two fronts, Lucius Tendonin and Brian Kennedy as well as Jessica Tendonin and Brian Kennedy. The former would be an XPW unit, while the latter would be for SCW, UHW, and UCW. Lucius and Brian Kennedy would win the XPW Tag Team Championships shortly before the fed closed in 2014. Starstruck Championship Wrestling Jessica began her SCW career in a few singles matches before teaming with her husband, then current SCW North American/SCW Alternative Champion. In the latter part of 2012, in a tag team match with her husband, Jessica won the Alternative Championship from him, by winning the match against the brothers Priest and Kronik. This wasn’t the last time these four would meet in the ring, though. On the same night that Brian Kennedy became number one contender to the SCW World Championship, so did Simone, for the Alternative Championship. At Spring Meltdown of 2013, Jessica Tendonin successfully defended the Alternative Championship against Simone in a Ladder Match in what was Simone’s last match in SCW. Jessica would then go on to feud with Priest for the remainder of the year, trading the Alternative Championship with him once. Jessica also began to form an alliance with Brian Kennedy of the Empire, through their dealings in UHW, which would eventually produce the team of DEA, Dragon Empire Agents. In 2015, citing professional differences, Jessica Tendonin parted ways with SCW. Ultimate Havoc Wrestling Inc. In February 2013, when UHW reopened, Jessica Tendonin was invited to the company and would debut in the Main Event of Bloodzone 1 (The Return) against Nate Redman, a former UHW Supreme Champion. The match didn’t turn out how Jessica had hoped, but when the two met again, with the supreme Championship in the balance, Tendonin proved to the world once again that she is a serious threat to any roster worth their weight in salt, as she defeated Redman for the UHW Supreme Championship, becoming the first female to hold the championship. The date was April 26th, 2013, on the eve of Jessica’s thirtieth birthday. Jessica would go on to begin feuding with Eric Herrera, who’d been in the company years before, and a bitter arguing point of their feud was that Eric spent years working the fed and was never Supreme Champion, whereas Jessica won the title two matches into her stay. The two would battle for the rest of the year, including singles matches, tag team matches (wherein Jessica and her partner Candice defeated Eric Herrera and Sickle), 8 person tag team matches, culminating in the bout where Jessica defended the UHW Supreme Championship against Eric Herrera. Dragasha Omega vs The Hardcore Messiah. On the same night that Adatu Urakih (Japanese Dragon and Asian Dragon Commander) defeated Ellie Classic to win the UHW Radical Championship, Jessica Tendonin defended the Supreme Championship, and by the end of the night, as the Order rolled away in custom Range Rovers, the Order of the Dragon held half of the championships in UHW as Eric was awarded the UHW Platinum Championship, in what Jessica would refer to as a “…fucking consolation prize, because he’s just not good enough for this right here to the Supreme Championship. Eric stepped into the ring, calling himself the Hardcore Messiah, but he came to realize that when you step into the ring with the Dragon, your arms are just too damn short to box with god!” Eventually, Eric would get a tag team victory over Tendonin, but it did not amount to him being Jessica’s ‘bitch,’ as she put it, for most of 2013. In March of 2014, UHW seems to have ceased operations or gone on an undefined hiatus, but it should be noted that Tendonin is still in possession of the coveted UHW Supreme Championship, and when asked about the situation, her response was “I’m the UHW Supreme Champion.” In 2015, UHW briefly reopened for a limited number of shows. Jessica was still considered to be Supreme Champion, her reign intact, and would defend the belt against Veronica Rodriguez, wife of Eric Herrera, further cementing her legacy as the greatest UHW Supreme champion of all time. Jessica's reign as UHW Supreme Championship is historic for several reasons. She is the first woman with the honor. She is also the longest reigning, as her reign length currently sits at 1335 days. Throughout her reign, Jessica was presented with two new versions of the championship, the latest being a black and silver creation. Business and Political Career Tendonin is the CEO and Founder of the Dragon Corporation, which oversees all operations related to the business dealings of the Order of the Dragon. Tendonin is also an Officer of multiple Tendonin brands. Through business dealings, Tendonin reportedly has amassed a fortune in excess of $900,000,000,000, although the exact number is not publicly known. Through different channels, Tendonin donates regularly to charities for different causes, most notably those that help fight against bullying. In the summer of 2013, as Shaker Heights, Ohio was about to file for bankruptcy, Tendonin arrived at City Hall bearing two briefcases between her and her sister just as the Mayor was about to make the announcement. Jessica Tendonin bought the city of Shaker Heights, Ohio on the spot, though the deal wasn’t finalized until several days later in a secret meeting with the Mayor of Shaker Heights, the Governor of Ohio, and the President of the United States of America. Since then, Jessica has retained the title of Duchess of Shaker (Heights, Ohio). A special subset of clauses were written in the ORC (Ohio Revised Code) with special provisions regarding Jessica, and members of her group. Tendonin supports the city of Shaker Heights financially in that public employees such as the police officers and court employees are paid directly by her, and she pays city taxes to the state. In November of 2016, Jessica relinquished control of the City of Shaker Heights, Ohio. A review is currently underway to determine the state of affairs. Racing Career Tendonin is also a verified racing superstar, as well, both on the track and off it. Owning nearly three billion dollars worth of cars, Tendonin is the favorite at any race she is involved in. Her weapon of choice (up until Summer 2013 when it was crashed) was her custom built Dodge Challenger JSRT, a joint project between the performance division of Dodge and Saleen, who resumed business operations only a few years ago. The JSRT was a 2012 model and had an amazing G Force ratio of 0.89. In terms of power, the engine churned out 760 BHP, delivering over 750 to the wheels. In total, the car was valued at over three hundred thousand dollars. Jessica had a one million dollar insurance policy on the vehicle, which has yet to be paid out as the investigation into the crash is still ongoing, though early speculation says she did not purposely crash it, as she was allegedly pregnant at the time, and for the obvious reason that the insurance pay out was but a drop in the bucket compared to her alleged fortune. Tendonin recently took delivery of a new JSRT2, which has a claimed top speed of over 230 MPH and 940 BHP. The vehicle has not been raced yet, but in comparison to it's predecessor, great things are expected. Tendonin is expected to compete at the 2014 Aspire event. She was slated to compete in 2013, but other obligations prevented this. The current Aspire Champion is driver Kevin Watson, driving a custom designed Dodge Charger (2013) valued at over four hundred thousand dollars and nicknamed 'Amadeus,' a regular occurrence is for Rock Me Amadeus by Falco to be played after Watson wins a race in his Charger. 2nd City Wrestling In 2013, Tendonin was invited to upstart fed 2CW, owned and operated by wrestling legend Avalanche. Not long after her first match, Tendonin was crowned the Cutthroat Champion, the lowest ranking title in 2CW. This was a point of major criticism from her opponents, for Tendonin is very vocal about her skill, and with her holding the lowest belt, others were upset. Eventually, Tendonin faced off against Jason Kross (2CW Heavyweight Champion) in a non title match. Kross and Tendonin had previously had a verbal altercation while Kross was the RAW World Champion and Tendonin was the RAW United States. Kross stated "You're queen of the mid card..." and since then, there had been extreme animosity between the two. Tendonin, not only the larger athlete, but more experienced wrestler, defeated Kross in a landslide victory. The match generated so much buzz, that Avalanche rebooked the match for the upcoming PPV, but this time, Kross would be defending the strap against the veteran superstar. Kross put up a surprisingly good fight, but in the end, everyone bows before the Dragon. Jessica Tendonin , in September, defeated Jason Kross to become the current 2CW Heavyweight Champion. Inevitably, Kross had a rematch, but was even less successful. Tendonin would go on to defend the title against Kross several more times, though not always in singles action. Nick Black, or as he fancied himself, 'God's Machine,' was often added to the toss up, though the result was always the same. Jessica Tendonin remained the2CW Heavyweight Champion, no matter what challenger was set, Tendonin overcame them all. Eventually, after a change in management, Tendonin was presented with a new Heavyweight Championship. Victoria Acclaim Championship Wrestling On March 19th, 2014, Jessica Tendonin became the first person to ink a contract with VACW, a new promotion. Having not competed regularly in the region since the closure of WECW, where herself and Candice Kingston are still the Tag Team Champions, Jessica was very enthusiastic about the opportunity. In a battle royal to decide the first VACW World Champion, Jessica won, marking her 17th and most recent world championship. Though she is still in possession of the physical belt, the company folded shortly after, ending her reign, and making her the only VACW champion. Extreme Wrestling Corporation Jessica Tendonin signed with Extreme Wrestling Corporation in 2016. Losing her first match, Tendonin would go on to pick up back to back wins over then current EWC United States Champions. Eventually, she got a shot at the championship, though she fell short, as Luke Wolfe managed to fend off even Dragasha Omega, Tendonin's alter ego. Later, Tendonin would align herself with Polly Pocket, who found rapid success in EWC during her tenure. Tendonin inducted Pocket into her group, The Order of the Dragon. Tendonin and Luke Wolfe have traded words on multiple occasions, via social media, and in the ring. Their feud, though short, was wild. Tendonin would defeat Drew Stevenson in a ladder match to earn another shot at the United States Championship, and just when it looked like she was going to win the championship from Griffin Hawkins, Luke Wolfe and company would intervene. Their feud remains unresolved. Eventually, Tendonin left EWC in 2017 with a record of 12-5-0. Return to Starstruck Championship Wrestling If the conversation about the greatest champions in SCW history comes up, the Tendonin's are quite noteworthy. Before their return at the rebirth of SCW, Jessica and her husband had 6 championships between them, 3 each. At SCW: Reunion, Tendonin and company showed up uninvited. There was an exchange of words and Tendonin vanished with her group. At Spring Meltdown 2017, Tendonin defeated Jordan Post, then owner of SCW, to earn a new contract and transfer ownership of the company to Terel Walker, who had previously ran the company. Since then, Tendonin has remained undefeated. Eventually, Tendonin won the SCW North American Championship, and renamed it the International Championship. Continuing her streak, Tendonin was selected at the next challenger for Paige Lewis, the SCW World Heavyweight Champion who defeated Drew Stevenson at Sprint Meltdown to become the inaugural champion. The match is scheduled to take place at SCW Survival in December, under Iron Man rules. At SCW Survival, Jessica Tendonin defended the International Championship against Red Dragon, and in the main event, drew 9 points with Paige Lewis, forcing the match into overtime. For several more minutes, the pair would battle, but in the end, Jessica Tendonin hit Paige Lewis with a Paraguayan Imprint to seal the deal, promptly pinning her and winning the match as well as becoming the second SCW World Heavyweight Champion. For the accomplishment, Tendonin is now recognized by SCW as being their only Super Crown and Ultra Crown winner. On March 17th, 2018, Jessica lost the SCW World Heavyweight Championship when Paige Lewis challenged her in a rematch, losing the belt in a mere 5 minutes, in what is being called the shortest title match in SCW history. In November of 2018, Jessica would lose the International Championship to newcomer Larissa, also suffering a broken arm in the process that has had her out of action since. It is unknown whether she has properly healed from the injury, as she has kept a relatively low profile since, and has been mostly quiet on twitter. Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2002 Category:Female World Champions Category:World Champions Category:World Heavyweight Championships Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers